Dr. Excitement Plays Dub
Tape ; Name *Dr. Excitement Plays Dub ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1990-1995 *A cassette compilation from the collection of Peel Group member mr_maudlin, recorded from the BBC Radio 1 John Peel and Andy Kershaw shows but with no DJ links. The show was recorded on Hi-Fi VHS from a good FM signal then edited to cassette. *I've written on the inlay card that these were recorded from the Peel and Kershaw shows but I haven't noted which tracks were from which show. But I did note Police & Thieves was recorded from Mark Radcliffe's show. *The inlay card has the edit dates as: tracks 1 8Sep90; 2 15Oct90; 3 14Nov90; 4 19Jan91; 5 15Mar91; 6-7 7Apr91; 8-9 2Nov91; 10 3Dec91; 11 22Mar92; 12 16Apr92; 13 10May92; 14 26Dec92; 15 27Dec92; 16 28Mar93; 17 9Apr93; 18 30Sep93; 19 30Jan94; 20 30Mar94; 21 11Jan95; 22 27Jan95; 23-25 7Mar95; 26 28Mar95. The edits were usually done a few days after broadcast, but sometimes up to a couple of weeks later. *The title of the tape comes from Andy Kershaw's jokey name for Peel, coined I think after John got the first of his honorary doctorates. The tape was 4 1/2 years in making! At the time I collected different genres on separate tapes and I was obviously picky about the reggae that got included. *It's another one of my favourite tapes. The sound quality is excellent. Highlights are Lee Perry's original 'Kimble", and also his 'You're Crummy' followed by Sir Gibbs 'People Grudgeful' (I seem to remember Peel saying these were linked - one was an answer song to the other). And great tracks from King Tubby, Yabby U, The Revolutionaries and Augustus Pablo. *I've listed the artists and tracks as they were written down at the time on the inlay card. Anything in italics I've added while researching the wiki. *TDK AD-X90 Tracklisting *Augustus Pablo: Ozone Layer (7") Rockers International 03 September 1990 *Centry: 'Stepping Time (7")' (Conscious Sounds) 07 October 1990 *African Head Charge: Orderliness, Godliness, Discipline and Dignity (possibly from Kershaw) *Admiral Tibet: Watch Yuh Step (single ) D&S Unfailing 12 January 1991 *Admiral Tibet: Keep On Telling Me 10 March 1991 *Capital Letters: Smoking My Ganja (12") Greensleeves 06 April 1991 *Gregory Isaacs: Corn A Go-Bust (possibly from Kershaw) *King Tubby & The Upsetter: Spanish Town 26 October 1991 *Boombastic Crew: Version (of Education) ''(b/w 7" by Bob Skeng - Education) RIZ 27 October 1991 *Clevvy & Danny: Ragga Dub Mix 30 November 1991 *Lee Perry: Perry’s Mood (album – Excaliburman) Seven Leaves 14 March 1992 *Augustus Pablo: Mr Bassie ''(possibly from Kershaw) *Lee Perry: 'Kimble' (LP - Joe Gibbs And Friends: The Reggae Train 1968-71)' (Trojan) 01 May 1992 *King Tubby: Dub Of Jerusalem (possibly from Kershaw) *Augustus Pablo: 555 Crown St. (possibly from Kershaw) *Lee Perry: You Crummy (7") Trojan 19 March 1993 *Sir Gibbs: People Grudgeful (v/a album - Joe Gibbs and Friends - The Reggae Train 1968 - 1971) Trojan 03 April 1993 *Augustus Pablo: Exit (possibly from Kershaw) *Zion Train: The Dub That Got Away (possibly from Kershaw) *Revolutionaires: ‘Geiger Hertz (12 inch)' (Crown) 18 March 1994 *Yabby U: Conquering Dub (CD - King Tubby's Prophesy Of Dub) Blood & Fire 07 January 1995 *Junior Murvin: Police & Thieves (from Mark Radcliffe show) *Yabby U: 'Hungering Dub (CD-King Tubby's Prophesy Of Dub)' (Blood & Fire) 17 February 1995 *Sir Coxson Sound: Piccadilly Circus Dub (LP - King Of The Dub Rock) Safari (possibly from Kershaw) *Henry & Louie: Conquering Dub (Part 1) (possibly from Kershaw) *Revolutionaires: 'Calico Jack (CD-Goldmine Dub)' (Greensleeves) played Bitter Blood 24 March 1995 File ;Name *C159 Dr Excitement Plays Dub ;Length *1:32:32 ;Other * Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to mr_maudlin ;Available * Mooo Category:Available online Category:Mixtape Category:Mr Maudlin Category:1990 Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995